Exhibition
by Muirn Beatha Dans
Summary: Sam wants to go to the movies with Dean. Wincest.


Ok, so I wrote another wincest fic. ::grins:: Hopefully it isn't too horrible.

This is for BlazeorFade, since exhibition is her kink of the month. :-P

* * *

**Exhibition**

"Let's go to the movies." Sam suggested to his brother. Dean raised an eyebrow to him.

"You're kidding, right? Sam, when have you ever seen me at the movies?" Dean asked his little brother. Sam walked up to him and started kissing Dean's neck.

"Come on…" Sam purred. "There are so many things we could do…" Sam nibbled on Dean's ear, just the way he liked it. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a slight moan. "Didn't you say that you wanted to try something new?" Sam continued to suck on his brother's neck.

Dean was starting to give in. He always wanted to do it in a movie theater. Exhibition was very high on his 'things that turn me on' list.

"What movie do you want to see?"

---

They wasted absolutely no time when they sat down at the movie theater. Dean leaned over and started kissing Sam. He traced Sam's lip with his tongue, begging for entrance, which Sam eagerly allowed. Dean lightly started to suck on Sam's tongue, which elicited a small moan from Sam.

Dean moved his hand towards his brother's crotch and started rubbing Sam's cock through his jeans. Sam bucked forward, begging for more pressure. Dean unbuttoned Sam's jeans and then unzipped them. Sam lifted his hips up so Dean could pull them down.

Once the jeans were down, he pulled his boxers down. Dean started with long strokes on his little brother's cock, which was only at half-mast at the moment. Sam leaned his head back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean grabbed the base of Sam's cock and squeezed gently. He twisted his hand slightly, which made Sam moan. It was a good thing there wasn't a lot of people in the theater.

Sam still had his eyes closed as Dean fisted him. Then Sam felt the warmth of Dean's mouth on his leaking dick. Dean swirled his tongue over his brother's head and then started to suck lightly. Sam was so close to coming, but Dean would not suck any harder so it was making it more difficult for him.

"Dean, please… I need… uhh" Sam couldn't finish because Dean started sucking more and more vigorously. Sam grabbed Dean's hair so hard; he was surprised he didn't pull any out. Dean kept sucking harder and harder until Sam came so hard that he practically screamed, but Dean had to cover his mouth so no one would suspect anything.

"God, Dean. That mouth should be illegal." Sam whispered to Dean.

"Glad you enjoyed, but it's my turn now." Dean grinned mischievously and pulled his jeans down. Now only his tented boxers remained.

"Did you bring anything?" Dean asked Sam. Sam reached down on the floor to his jeans and pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Dean smiled at him.

"That's my boy." Dean took the lube from Sam and coated two fingers. Sam bent over the seat in front of him so Dean could get access to his awaiting ass. Dean stuck one finger in and started to pump lightly. Dean then added a second finger and pumped harder. Sam would grind into Dean's fingers, trying to get more friction.

Dean quickly pulled his boxers down and coated his dick with the lube. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Sam's hips for stability. Dean put his cock at Sam's hole and thrust into him quickly. Sam made a deep, guttural groan which turned Dean on even more.

Sam ground into Dean's cock. He was balls-deep in and just held it there for a second, trying to catch his breath. Dean started to pump slowly at first, but picked up speed. His head brushed passed the bundle of nerves inside his brother, and Sam bucked back into Dean.

Dean reached around in front of Sam and grabbed his dick and started to pump it again. He finally got some sort of rhythm. The faster that Dean thrust into Sam, the faster his hand would move.

Dean was close to the edge. He pumped faster and faster until his balls tightened.

"Sammy…" Dean gritted out as he came inside of Sam. Sam shot his load shortly after Dean.

Dean pulled slowly out of Sam and sat back in the seat. Sam did the same. They were both breathing heavily. Sam looked down a few rows and he saw a man looking at them. Sam just blushed and looked away. Dean, however, smirked at the man and kissed Sam.

"We really need to go to the movies more often." Dean told Sam with a grin.

**End.**

* * *

Well? Any good? Leave me a note.

Roxy


End file.
